America's Maid Service
by SouthParkFirefly
Summary: America wants to see Iggy as a maid and he gets his wish. WARNING: Lemon, USUK


**A.N: Okay so once again me and JASisJessica were PMing each other and I had another idea, and well I had to write it! **

**Warning: Cross dressing, smut, USUKness**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fic.**

America sat on the counter top watching England clean up "You know something Iggy."

"What." He muttered looking up at him annoyed.

"I bet you'd look awesome in a maid outfit." America smirked.

England snorted and looked back at the surface he was cleaning "In your dreams."

"I do dream about it." America grinned "So~ can ya wear one?"

"And where on Earth are you going to get one of those?" England laughed "No fancy dress shops are open."

America leered at him "Well I just so happen to have one. Japan gave me one as a special birthday present. Of course I have to take pictures too for him."

"NO! Absolutely not! I will not be humiliated in that manner!" England snapped, his cheeks went bright red.

America laughed "Please~ for me?"

England sighed "Where is it?" he asked giving up.

"Stay there I'll go get it." America climbed down to get the dress, soon enough he came back and handed it to him.

England blushed again at the colour it was a cerulean blue the same colour as America's eyes "O-okay I'll go put it on." He stuttered.

America sat back on the counter and waited "You done yet?" he called out after a few minutes.

"Y-yes!" England called back. He entered the kitchen his cheeks flushing "D-do I look okay?"

America eyed him up; the skirt was a little short so you could see a strip of thigh between skirt and stockings, cute small heeled shoes fit his feet perfectly and an adorable blue bow perched delicately on his head. America wolf whistled "Baby you look HOT!" he cheered.

"Oh sh-shut up, you bloody pillock." England huffily walked over to the counter and started cleaning them again his cheeks still tinged with pink.

America knocked over his soda on purpose "Oh! Oh no! Iggy, I'm so sorry!" he said privately grinning to himself.

England groaned "America you bloody klutz!" as he bent down to clean the spot America's eyes travelled to his ass instantly. He grinned seeing he even put the girls' panties on too. They had a small American flag on the one cheek which was perfect for America because it looked like he owned his butt.

England stood up again "Don't spill anything else! I'm trying to bloody clean!"

America saluted "Yes Mam!"

England glared at him "Sodding arse."

"Hey Iggy maybe you should clean the windows." America said pointing to them "I mean they're just gross dude!"

England looked at them "I don't see anything wrong with them."

"Well you're not up close like me. Climb up here and you'll see for yourself."

Sighing England climbed up, he looked at the windows "They still seem fine." He gasped as America's wandering hands snaked up his dress to firmly grip his backside.

"Man you look so sexy." He said huskily.

England shivered slightly "You moron. I'm still not having sex with you."

America smirked "Really?" he had a secret weapon up his sleeve, he knew what tipped England over the edge "Well I'll have ta change ya mind now huh?" he said putting on a southern drawl.

England froze his cheeks instantly flushing "Am-America?"

America smirked "You know I'll keep doing it." He said in his normal voice.

"And I'll have to kill you." England mumbled.

America ignored him and kissed him deeply before he could say anything else. He forced his tongue between the Brit's lips, England moaned softly but he pulled away as he felt those same wandering hands delve into his underwear. "Get out my knickers you pervert!" he gripped America's arms trying to push them away but he was too strong for him.

"Ner-uh." America laughed.

"No." England scowled but he couldn't hold the expression for much longer as America found what he was looking for.

"Wow, half hard already?" he purred making England blush. He gave him a few strokes listening to the Brit release a few whimpers. America looked around and found what he was looking for, a pasta ladle he grabbed it "Baby I'm going to make you feel so good."

England blushed "W-what? I don't want any-I just want to clean!" he said hurriedly.

"So Tsundere." America laughed shaking his head.

"Stop bloody calling me that! I don't even know what it means!" England pushed against America's chest.

"Well I'm not going to tell you." America smirked. He flipped England over so he was pressed up against the window "Hold on Babe." America pushed the handle of the plastic ladle into his mouth to cover it with saliva as he pulled down England's panties. England whimpered his fingers digging into the window sill. America pulled the ladle out of his mouth; he pushed the tip of the handle against England's entrance "Hold on Babe, this may sting."

"Wha-what is tha-AH!" England's back arched as the utensil slid in forcibly stretching him. He looked over his shoulder tears beading his eyes "Am-America what is that?"

"A pasta ladle." America answered nonchalantly "Does it feel good?"

"It…hurts a little…" England whimpered.

"I'm sorry." America murmured, he started to slowly move the ladle in and out of England making him whimper and moan. America climbed back onto the counter behind him, he continued moving it in and out. "Babe I need to pull my pants down so-"

"N-no just pull your flies down." England whined "Pl-please take me." He looked over his shoulder again at the younger male behind him.

America leaned over to press his lips against his; he carried on easing the utensil into him. "Iggy." He whispered "I can't hold back anymore, I have to take you."

"Then do it." England whispered.

America didn't need to be told twice, he pulled down his zip freeing himself "Iggy watch." He said huskily. England turned a little to face him curiously; he winced as the ladle was pulled out of him. America ran his tongue up the handle making England blush and slap it out of his hand.

"No! Don't do that! It's disgusting!" he yelped.

America laughed "But you taste so damn fine Baby."

"I-I don't care, just don't do it!" England looked away to face the window "Dirty bugger." He muttered.

America held England's hips as he started to push himself in, England cried out as he was fully breeched. "Okay Babe?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Y-yes." England whimpered as he tried to breathe, he hung his head waiting for the pain to subside. "Y-you can m-move now." He gasped out.

"Are ya sure?" America asked concerned. He drew circles in England's hips hoping to relax him a little more.

"Yes, please just move." England begged the longer America stayed put the more his body tensed.

America started to slowly move in and out in the hopes to ease a little pain. England moaned softly but it was more of a sigh. "Are you sure you're okay?" America asked once more.

"I promise you Love, I'm fine." England answered; his fingers dug into the window ledge "You can go faster."

America nodded "Sure thing." He moved a little faster, leaning forward he started to kiss England's throat gently nipping him in between each kiss. "You know what's really sexy?"

"N-no. What?" England panted.

"I'm fucking you and you still have your shoes and stockings on." America smirked.

"A-and the dress." England whimpered.

"Yes how could I forget the sexy dress." America gripped England's hips harder as he thrusted deeply into him. "It's your fault you know." He growled "If you weren't so fuckin' beautiful I wouldn't treat you this way."

"Ame-America!" England moaned loudly "America please I want to see your face" he begged.

America smirked "Sure thing Babe. After all I want to see your face when you come." He pulled out and turned England around so he banged up against the window backwards "There we go." He ran his fingertips across England's cheeks. "Now I can see that pretty face."

England blushed "America…"

"I know." America held England's legs so he rested on his thighs before thrusting deeply back into him. England arched, his eyes clenching shut as a loud moan tore out of his throat. America locked their lips together while thrusting fast into him, England entwined his arms around America's throat moaning softly into their kiss. America opened his mouth to let England dominate the kiss in return for having his body dominated.

England moaned sliding his tongue over America's, he felt his sweet spot make glorious connection with America's arousal. "America!" England cried out as he ripped his face away from America's "America! Oh God!"

America groaned "England." He thrusted deeper "England…you feel…too good…"

"Ah! Ame-America!" England arched slightly "America! I'm…" whimpering England gripped America tightly "AHHHhhhaaa!" he moaned loudly as he finally released sullying the dress.

America groaned filling him "England…" he panted "England…I forgot to take a picture for Japan."

England slapped him in the chest "That's your own fault you horny git. I'm never wearing this again."

America grinned "You will."

England buried his face in America's chest "Fine…but only for your birthday…"

America smirked "That's next month."

"Bollocks." England muttered.

**A.N: Haha maid Iggy!**

**Review pweese!**

**Arigato!**


End file.
